Destined, not intended
by waterpeaches
Summary: (Read description inside) Post Civil war/ Stark reveals to the team that he gave Vision an expiration date. Mishaps and injuries keep happening, and the avengers are told they have a month and a half untill Vision goes. But, Wanda Maximoff wont let him go so soon. (Planning for rewrite) (Only on FF for now)
1. Chapter 1

Destined, not Intended

 **Description:** This is a marvel AU that takes place Post Civil war.

The team is slowly reuniting and the avengers are now back in buisness in mission work. But with one slip up injury with the Vision, it is revealed that Stark made an experation date for Vision.

The machine keeps trying to die, he keeps getting injured, more and more mishaps are happening. Yet Wanda Maximoff fixes him every time, not knowing what trouble could happen next.

This is a ScarletVision story (Visanda)

 **YES IT'S ANGST I'M SORRY**

The idea came to me when I was looking at OTP prompts on tumblr, really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Captain Steve Roger's breath hitched as he fell through an abandoned building in Sokovian grounds. Down the captain fell, jumping through the wooden holes eventually landing in the middle of the large Sokovian mansion. Steve was grateful that his team was back together. He had moved himself away from Tony for quite a while, thought he would give the iron hot head some space.

But, he was glad that Romanoff reunited with him. As well as Rhodey, Vision, and he has been receiving a little help from T'Challa.

"Check it." A firmiliar voice chirped in his ear. "Non worn out sokovian gold medallions, selling those would give you a feast for 2 every night until 2099. Better than ramen noodles."

Steve's face scrunched up as he titled head to the side. "They always tasted too crunchy."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me then?" Sam Wilson snorted in Steve's earpeice. "I wont cook it for you then anymore!"

Rogers chuckled and began searching. For this mission, he was planning to retreive Sokovian records featuring Hydra information, which could get him closer to demolishing the german military empire for good.

"Still want that feast for 2 though, mmmm roast beef." Sam chuckled, making Steve jump a little. "You and Sharon want it?"

"Sharon doesn't even have to do with any of this, Sam." He laughed and adjusted his Shield.

"Really, cause I believe you would enjoy a 5 star meal every night with miss Carter, and with Sam's help he-."

"Boys!" A low and slightly annoyed feminine voice cut Sam and Steve off.

"Nat would you love to join the conversation about Sam's planning for a great marriage and love life." He chuckled between sentences. "Featuring Capsicle and-."

"No, really i'm not in the mood."

"Wow, ok." Sam shrugged. The Falcon was on the floor, almost across from Natasha, who was clearly visable, wearing her glow in the dark suit. (Aou suit)

"Records are close, it took a lot of time to track these down." Nat took out a small pad, pressing the screen and tapping manically.

Sam searched the area as well. His wings closed in his suit and he took out a small device. Out popped a small winged machine, it started to float around, scanning floors and bookshelves.

"It should be around here." Sam muttered and continued to control Redwing, the device.

Redwing moved more staggered now. From side to side the device scanned and scanned. A loud beep echoed the room and the machine had a small book in it's claw. The book looked a tad singed, and worn out. It was a dark cobalt, pretty hard to see in night conditions.

Nat steadied herself as she stood up, looking at Redwing.

"Still not thanking it."

Sam burst out laughing. "Hey guys! We got it! Let's roll!"

"It's here?!" A soft female voice entered the room. Wanda ran to Sam, she looked at him, then the book, then Romanoff.

"All taken care of." Nat gave Wanda a quick smile and looked at the upper window. The widow slowly moved her arm, leveled at the window. A small electric shock, bolted out of her cuff and at a nearby enemy.

Sam was appalled, within an instant, him and Wanda moved to the bottom of the mansion and out the doors.

"They're here." Romanoff assured Rogers. Steve sighed and nodded, he was the last one out of the mansion.

It was a tad chilly in Sokovia that evening. Outside were long and narrow walkways and roads with tall grass. To complete the dark, ominous setting stood a full moon.

Rogers agusted his shield, then tossed it with little effort, killing a hydra goon.

"I apologize, Steven," A soft voice echoed behind him. A golden cape swooped over him, taking out a nearby enemy. "there were too many."

"It's fine!" The captain grunted as he tossed his shield a second time, a bit harder this time. "And...Steve, is that ok?" After all Steve was HIS name, but he knew that his teammate Vision was quite the gentleman, er bot.

"Yes, yes, of course my apologies." The Vision then flew upove Widow and Maximoff, who were working together to stop a few goons in their tracks.

Wanda's magic suddenly stopped for a quick moment once Vision flew past her. She watched the gliding robot swiftly take out their enemy. Her enemy.

She hated hydra, for all they've done. Stupid Strucker, stupid Baron, stupid mind gem, stupid...

Ultron.

Wanda paused as a rush of blue danced in her head. No, no no no, not now. Her eyes glowed scarlet, she knew she would live up to the name. She needed to calm down, to be calm. Just like her brother. She watched the Vision use a laser from his mind gem to destroy a nearby hydra truck.

The magic began to weave between her fingers again. A small smirk played on her lips and she began her unique combat system agents were beginning to disappear now, only a few more left.

Steve tossed his sheild again and Wanda flexed her fingers, catching the sheild in mid air. Her arm flailed to the side as the sheild took out two hydra agents. She tossed it back to Steve and the red glow disapeared.

Just then a faint screech noise filled her ears. Almost like a lazer going off, or a large power gun. Everything seemed to slow down as she twisted her head to the left, she blinked slowly.

Nat was doing her job. Getting the goons into a chokehold with her legs. Rogers, dodging bullets with his sheild, then brawling face to face with each enemy. Falcon using his guns, and Vision.

There! The screeching sound again.

Wanda's eyes lost their red color. Her mouth formed into the shape of an oval, letting out a forceful, yet saddening flew to the ground. Sharp breathing and whimpers were to the witch's left. Vision was on his knees, almost crying.

But, Vision couldn't cry, could he?

Wanda ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow. Her fingers and arms moved around her. Red almost blurred her vision as she let out another forceful scream, pushing all the agents out of the way. Yet Vision was left unharmed by her.

Natasha stopped and finished off her last foe. So did everyone else.

"Wanda?" Steve gasped as he picked up his sheild. He didn't move any closer. The Scarlet Witch had red magic surrounding her, while on her knees.

Vision was hurt, a lazer shot through him. Mini wires and parts of metal levetated off the ground, with speckles of red. A large gaping hole in Vision's chest was slowly being filled again.

Wanda's hands and arms moved in harsh, shaking motions, as tears flew down her face. She slowly fixed Vision, letting her magic do the work, not even thinking where goes where in this machine.

Yet, is Vision even an machine? What was he? He was a friend to Wanda, a true friend.

Yes, she had Steve, Sam, Clint, and Nat. But Vision, he was never like the others. He was...

Really, what was he to Wanda?

She stopped moving her hands, the Vision was now fixed. More wimpering sounds came from him, as he took slow shallow breaths.

She wiped her tears and let Rogers and Nat take it from there.

"Hurry, we need him in urgent care." Captain America looked at Falcon, who was already contacting Sheild.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Wow this story is coming along great! Thanks for the wait, Chap 2 is here.**

 **Unfortunately there is no action in this chap sorry :(. But Spidey's here!**

...

"I, I didn't know he'd..." Sam cut his scentence short. He glanced at scientist Helen Cho.

Helen sighed. "I know. This is, unexplainable. I'm glad he's able to survive though."

Sam Wilson nodded and continued to watch Vision grow extra skin over his chest, thanks to Dr Cho's machine.

The robot was put under a drug causing him to blackout of approx. 50 mins, the drug was also created by Helen.

"30 minutes..." Sam looked at his watch. "I'll get him."

Helen nodded and watched the Falcon leave. She entered the surgery room and continued Vision's operation.

...

"Hey." Steve swallowed sharply as the Falcon approached him.

"Hey man." He sat down next to the captain and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I...I just..."

"You're sorry this happened?" Steve did a small smirk. "Sam don't apologize to me, Viz will need some company, save it for him."

"You know I can't lose another." Falcon shook his head. "Rhodey's amputation was hard on the team. Stark is depressed. And now him. I mean, he's so indestructible, how?"

"I don't know." Steve frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Something changed in him, I know it."

Sam was about to open his mouth, then the door swung open.

Several gasps echoed the room as a tall figure marched his way to the boys.

"Your highness." Rogers stood up and shook T'Challa's hand.

"Sir." Sam nodded and gave him a grin.

The king of Wakanda nodded at the heroes and turned to Vision's door. "I had to stop by." Then he looked at Rogers. "He is going to make it, yes?"

"Oh for sure, Dr Cho has it all taken care of." Steve gave the king a respectful nod and Sam looked at his watch.

"27 mins left. The drug will disapear in his system."

T'challa smiled. "Well, I need to see him when he wakes up. I hope to see him on his toes again."

"We really don't know what happened." Sam said. "Viz..." He paused, picking at his nails. "He was crying."

T'challa raised a brow. "Sadness? From a machine?"

Rogers' eyes widened, Falcon and Panther turned to hear a voice and see someone they thought they would never see again.

"Symptom number 1. Human emotions." A quirky voice entered the room.

Several Sheild workers paused and watched billionaire Tony Stark approach the trio.

"Tony..." Steve started.

"What do you mean human emotions...?" Sam crossed his arms, pressing his lips together.

"I nice to see all of you too." Stark grinned. "I came from Malibu to see him, I knew this day would come..."

"What are you on to?" Rogers eyed the Ironman. Tony took a deep breath and sighed slowly.

"He's gonna go." He blinked rapidly while taking out a small device, flicking it. A screen popped up, showing several dates, and mental symptoms line with it.

"What the hell have you done to him?!" Sam gasped and clenched his fists.

"We can't live in fear anymore okay?!" Stark yelled louder, he quickly gave T'challa a quick worried glace then he focused on Steve and Sam. "Vision would kill you all if I let him live any longer."

"Mr Tony Stark, what's really happening?" Panther lifted his chin.

Stark was tense, his hands twitched several times and his brow grew sweat before he spoke.

"You have a month and a half."

"Why did you do this?" Steve grabbed Tony's shoulders. The Ironman only gave Rogers a glossy eyed stare.

"Mr Stark, you are saying that Vision's a threat to the world, to the Avengers?" T'Challa itched closer.

"I gave him an expiration date after Ultron's defeat. I know he will lose it some day. God, we don't even know what this mind stone is capable of." Stark muttered to the team.

"Steve..." T'challa made the captain let go of Stark. "You're afraid." He looked in the billionaire's eyes.

"Virus' come back. Ultron could still be in him." Stark's voice cracked, his hazel eyes became dark and depressed. "I can't have him live anymore, the gem will soon take over him and Ultron's virus could return."

"So, human emotion is the first diagnosis?" Sam bellowed, he grabbed the side of his beige pants, trying not to give Stark a slap or a punch.

"Wanda said he was crying, because of the pain." Steve said quietly. "So then, Vision will feel anger, he will meltdown, and real tears will come out?"

"Yes. And-." Stark lowered his head, sniffing loudly. "Frail body, limbs failing, that's what is next."

"That part is starting to show too." Sam growled, still tugging at the fabric in his pants. "His chest was blown to bits, better give Wanda some thanks. Without her he would already be dead."

Tony licked his lips and sighed quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He choked. "We can't live under a threat anymore, it's all my fault. U-Ultron and-." He paused and looked at T'Challa, then Steve, then Sam.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away. He sat down in a waiting chair, about 70 ft away from the group. He rested his head in his hands, trying to dry the tears away.

"Boys?" Helen Cho opened the door leading into Vision's room. "My mistake, the drug wore off early, you can see him now."

Steve grabbed Sam's arm and nodded. T'Challa put his hands on both of the boy's shoulder's and walked into the room.

It was just like a hospital room. Oxygen tanks were in the corner of the room, not used. But Vision was hooked up to certain medical machines.

"Viz?" Sam was the first to speak once they approached Vision's bedside. His eyes were opened, they were lively and well, very blue.

"Mr Wilson." Vision spoke in a quiet voice, almost too soft for the guys to hear.

Steve cut infront of Sam and T'challa. He put his hands on the cage connected to his bedside. "I'm so sorry, Vision. We didn't want this to happen."

The android gave Rogers a faint smile. "Steven, don't apologize. It was me. All me. My prediction was utterly wrong and I somehow misinterpreted the cannon."

"That cannon was huge, the lazer was shot far away from us, but if it was near all of us together, we would all be killed." Sam pressed the heel of his hand to his face. "I'm so sorry Viz."

"Why are you sorry friends? I'm here, Miss Maximoff fixed me, and so did Dr Cho. Just a few hours of rest, and I will soon be fully charged."

T'Challa looked at Steve and gave him a worried look. Vision doesn't know, what if he never knows. That stunning golden cape will fall in ashes for no reason, like a person dying from old age.

But Vision is like a carton of milk, or a loaf of bread to Stark. Once you buy it, you can only use it in a matter of days before it's gone for good. Viz is not like an elder to the billionare, he's just an object.

"Hey?" A low male whisper came from the room. Dr Cho made room and let Clint, Laura and Natasha in.

"Guys." Sam's eyes widened and he gave Clint a hand shake, and the ladies a warm hug.

"Vision? Viz hi, it's Clint." Hawkeye smiled and gave the android flowers, he set them next to his shoulder. "Laura chose them. Roses are her favorite."

"We just want to make sure you're ok." Laura walked next to Clint and grabbed his hand.

"These are very vibrant. Thank you." Vision whispered and smiled.

"Hey." Nat then joined in. She quickly took off her beige jacket and straightened out her red shirt. She grabbed Vision's arm and gave him a quick grin. "You're doing great. Keep it up."

"Now, where's your gift?" Clint chuckled quietly.

Nat gave him an annoyed look. "I was running a little late, besides sometimes a smile and a bit of understanding can be the best gift."

"Clint, it's alright." Viz turned his head to the archer. "Miss Romanoff is right."

Widow let go of Vision's arm and nodded to the Panther. "Your highness."

"Ah, Mrs Romanoff, it's a pleasure. It good to see you too Clint."

Barton turned and smiled. "Yeah, hey man, I mean uh-."

"No, no, man is. Fine." Panther chuckled and shook his hand. Laura quickly bowed and shook the king's hand as well.

...

After about an hour, more people arrived the Sheild hospital room to pay the android a visit.

Thor, Banner, and Scott Lang, arrived with gifts, candy (even though Vision is prone to not taste anything) and hallmark styled cards.

Pepper even arrived with Rhodey. She pushed his wheel chair in the room and the War Machine gave him a large smile.

"Now we are even pal."

Viz only chuckled and sat up. "It seems I'm getting better..." He quickly changed the subject matter.

"H..hello?" A young male voice called out.

"Who's this?" Banner asked, pointing at the young teen boy, who was holding a greeting card and a bag of money.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" Steve questioned the young man once he set his gifts down.

"Mr Stark invited me. I don't know why he hasn't entered this room yet but..." He paused. "I'm just happy he let me visit a teammate."

The spider boy layed a hand on Vision's. "I'm glad you're doing ok. Here, cash. I know how close you are to that Wanda chick, maybe she can take you shopping?"

"Chick." Clint snickered in Steve's ear.

"Does your aunt know about this?" Cap asked.

Peter shrugged and walked up to the captain. "Just said, 'Hey aunt May, Stark is giving me a tour through his tower' it was simple."

"Guys." Sam shook Steve. "Look."

With a quick turn, Steve noticed a flash of brown hair. Wanda. The Scarlet witch had a huge grin on her face, yet in her eyes, Steve could notice more than just happiness and relief.

Her black dress swayed against her hips as she quickly approached Vision. "Viz!" She chuckled and squinted, trying to hold back tears.

"Wanda! Hello." Vision was speechless once he saw her. The Scarlet Witch layed a hand on his and chuckled softly again.

"I just," She stuttered. "I'm so glad you're ok."

In an instant, Wanda let go of Vision's hand and he slowly started to levetate. He was healing!

The group started to cheer his name as he rose higher. Peter and Clint whooped and Thor clapped louder than anyone else in the room.

Vision chuckled softly at the sight, he rose higher, until the top of the room made him stop.

Wanda laughed at the sight as well and turned her attention to Vision.

"Thank you." He muttered softly. She knew exactly what he meant. His chest was much better now, yes she helped, but it was really Dr Cho who did most of the work.

...

Stark, who has been watching the group cheer for quite a while, titled his head and bit his lip. He leaned against the door, eyeing each teammate. After a short while he left and sat back in his seat, away from the room.

Steve had his arm around Nat's and the other around T'Challa. He loved the feeling of relief and he was glad he was able to spend this feeling with his closest friends. He looked at Wanda, who was watching Vision talk with Rhodey and Pepper. There was a rumor that the two have been secretly dating for some time, he wondered how Stark could cope with that.

'I can't...' A voice rang through Cap's head. 'I can't do it...I'm not fighting anymore. I'm sorry.'

Wanda entered Steve's mind with a remorseful voice.

She knew.

Steve gave her a soft smile and slowly began his scentence in his head.

'I know. I know.'

Wanda looked at him with a fake emotion. Happiness. Her lip trembled even though she was smiling.

'I know.' Steve thought one more time.

...

 **Wow this was longer than I expected. BTW Im not trying to make Stark the bad guy here, but many people view him as one in this story (Yikes) And with the whole Pepper x Rhodey thing, I just wanted to see if they would be a good couple in this story, and I think its working!**

 **Chapter three is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Chapter 3 is here! Sorry this one is a bit short but I promise 4 will be longer. Pardon my grammar errors if I made any.**

Chapter 3

After the Vision spent a whole day in Cho's hospital, he was eventually free to head back to the avengers HQ. But out of fear, Clint, and Steve insisted he stays in his room, mostly in bed. Some opposed the idea, but it was for Vision's health.

Laura let Clint stay in the Avengers HQ while she looked after the kids. Steve, Wanda, Sam and Nat also stayed with the Vision.

...

Wanda's high heels slowly sunk into the cream carpet. She took in her surroundings and sighed quietly. A few small chairs, some flowers, a piano.

A casket.

She was alone in the dimly lit funeral home. The Avengers already left and headed home, to tackle their daily lives with a punch to the face, if any problem comes their way. Wanda was too weak, she couldn't tackle any problem at all. Without his help.

She approached the casket. Only 20 feet away. Her hands shook rapidly, veins popping, red moving through them. The lights on the wall began to shake, glass shattered dramatically and landed on the floor in millions of pieces. Yet, it didn't even strike the witch.

Sobs broke out, as her wrists twisted, demolishing every object in sight. But the casket.

She gave one final crimson shockwave to the room, with one final blood curling scream.

...

Wanda gasped and sat up. She straightened her undershirt and pressed a hand to her chest. Her skin was hot and her eyeliner smeared, like spilled black ink against a smooth white sheet of paper against her skin.

"Viz?!" She called. She repeated it several times.

"Wanda? Wanda, it's me!" Clint ran to the door and quickly opened it. "You alright? You were calling Viz, I mean-." The archer took a second to breathe. "He's in bed, he can't get up for another day."

"I know, I know." She sighed. She was so used to seeing Vision in her room, comforting her, talking to her after her nightmares. Sometimes he entered without permission, because he was so worried about the young Avenger.

Clint sat on the side of her bed and turned his head to see her. "The same one as last night?"

Wanda nodded and took in a shaky breath. "Mmm." She blinked rapidly and then looked into Clint's friendly eyes. "The men were so mad."

Clint chuckled. "Yeah, but it did take them only a few months to rebuild that funeral home."

"They said the body was the only thing that mattered in the room." Clint nodded at Wanda's comment.

"Pietro would have been proud of you for sparing his body in one of your moments."

Wanda did a faint giggle and then she layed back in bed. "I dread funerals."

Now that Clint thought about it, he could see the reason why she hated them. Wanda told Clint a while ago that she had to stay by her mother and father's casket at the funeral, and she was with her brother. At least she felt a little secure with Pietro.

But with last year's funeral, it teared Wanda apart. Clint and Laura left with the rest of the Avengers and Wanda said she wanted to stay a little longer. She said she would find a way home, maybe take this city bus.

Steve said he received a call a few moments after the Avenger's departure. The funeral home was partially destroyed. But thanks to Stark, the home was taken care of and fixed in a matter of months.

Wanda still has nightmares about that moment. With just her, and Pietro. Even though the body were there, she felt alone.

Alone in her cell after Strucker's experiment, alone in the Novi Grad, alone with a casket.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Clint said slowly. Wanda shut her eyes and rolled to her side to face him.

"I think..." She sighed and pressed her lips together. "I'm okay, yes, i'm okay."

Clint nodded and sat up, straightening his sleep shirt. "I'm sorry Wand." He loved calling her that and she didn't seem to mind it. "I know you want Viz to be by you, we just can leave him at risk. He will be better tomorrow."

Too late. Wanda was already asleep. Clint wished Vision was there for her, the two were like bread and jam, thunder and lighting.

He could have sworn everytime the two fought together he saw his golden cape, brushing againtst her back side, sometimes almost covering her, he wanted to protect her.

Clint left the room with a heavy sigh and made his way torwards his and slept.

...

"Is everything a joke to you?"

The same 6 damn words. For 2 hours, running through Stark's mind.

He really hated to admit he was alone, tired and sad. Vision was his friend, his colleuge, his teammate.

Some people just can't see it. Steve can't see it, it's like the captain was in his own fantasy, his own perfect utopia where there is no threat. According to Tony.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"STOP!" Tony yelled at the wall of his Malibu mansion. He groaned loudly and fell on the couch. What he would give to have a nice chat with Pepper now.

Pepper hated Tony. He could notice, just by her movements. He thought the reason she got together with Rhodey was to make him feel sorry, or angry.

Tony blinked several times and sat up. Diagnosis number one already commenced. 2: Weak limbs, failure of flight. It was coming.

Tony groaned at the thought and he grabbed his chest. This was for his sake, for the Avenger's sake.

Vision would snap if he didn't set this protocol to action. Either Ultron, or Loki's gem thing would kill his soft subtle frame of mind.

Tony wants him to die soft and subtle.

And once Cap and the others figure out why he's doing this. Stark would be right, he would be hailed the hero.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! Shout out to Jesuslovesmarina, your review made me smile so hard you have no idea! Thank you! Also I chose a song that fits this story, "Unsteady" X Ambassadors. I changed the lyrics a lil bit ;).**

...

"Wanda, come here, approach, appear.

Vision, I'm alone, 'cause this house don't feel like home."

...

9:30. Finally.

Wanda got out of bed, did her normal rotuine and headed torwards the kitchen. Every morning Vision usually cooks for the team, he programmed so many recipies in his mind, the team thought he was gonna explode because of so much information.

No sign of the golden cape anywhere. "Oh, right." Wanda muttered slowly to herself. But suddenly she looked to her left and saw Vision and Rogers, making their way into the kitchen.

Vision was awfully slow. When he floated, his feet seemed to drag across the shiny ebony floor. Diagnosis 2. Wanda shivered.

Yet, he doesn't know. He doesn't know about any of this. She wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he was thinking 'What is wrong with me?'. She didn't feel like climbing into his brain at the moment. Her heart would break more if she took the chance.

"Morning." Wanda lifted her head to see Steve's warm, welcome smile. She grinned awkwardly and then she turned to Vision.

"Hi, Viz." She said softly.

The android looked up at her and swallowed. "Miss Maximoff..." He paused. "Hello."

"Uh Viz, you said the other day you have a good recipe for pancakes. I could make them..."

Vision declined Steve's request. "No no, I can make them. You and Miss Maximoff may sit."

Steve gave a slight worried look to Wanda. Eventually, he guided her to the couch where the two sat between a long glass coffee table. Soft rattles came from the kitchen. Typical. Vision was always careful with dishes and food.

Wanda looked outside and enjoyed the scenery. Dark grey clouds rolled in making the Scarlet Witch perk up. That meant rain, Wanda absolutley adored rain.

Steve rested his palm on his chin and looked outside as well. "Well, Thor could be here." He chuckled.

"Maybe." Wanda smiled back. She then pressed her lips together and listened to the rattling made by Vision. She didn't want to give him full on attention, but she was a bit worried.

She could notice Cap was too. Steve's soft blue eyes filled with brightness and contrast, and they way he crossed his large arms gave Wanda a sign.

A metallic 'clang' echoed in the room. Wanda and Steve turned their head's in a flash to see Viz's hand shaking right after he dropped the cooking pan. He android laughed awkwardly. Wanda has heard his laugh, not loudly but maybe a faint chuckle now and then. But this laugh was different.

Thunder rolled in as well. And a few flashes of lighting. Yet Wanda still focused on Vision. The android's crimson hands shook as he picked up the pan. He already made the batter and mixed it at just the right speed. He set the pan back on the stove and began to pour the batter.

Steve's breath hitched, his twined his hand around his left arm out of nervousness. Steve was right at what he predicted, Vision fell to the ground, the batter spilled and his hands were still shaking.

"Viz!" Wanda gasped and ran to the android.

Behind her she could hear the frantic yells of Steve. "Vision! Vision!"

Wanda stopped and looked into Vision's eyes. They were like Steve's, bright, worried. And almost, wet?

She released her hand from her side and held it out to Vision. The android refused and ran out of the room. Not float, ran.

"Wanda." Steve started. The Scarlet witch turned to Steve. "I will do this."

Steve backed away from Wanda and nodded slowly. He understood, Wanda was the closest to Vision anyway. He could share anything with her.

...

Wanda quickly walked out the backdoor of the HQ. She scanned the area quickly and ran across several sidewalks. The rain got harder and harder to move around in. She turned her head and saw the forest area of upstate New York. And right infront of the pathway through the forest, was a long golden cape, surrounding the Vision.

Wanda began to run. The water splashed on her black leggings and her favorite red shirt, it doesn't matter anymore. She bent down and Vision turned to her faster than the speed of sound. She was right, his blue lenses were full of tears.

"What's wrong with me?" He bearly managed to say.

Wanda said nothing. She grabbed his arm and she slowly guided him. Vision was able to stand and float in midair for a short hight.

He continued to silently cry, yet his hands didn't move to wipe the tears away from his artificial skin.

Wanda began to cry too. She sniffed as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks, then she began to reach out torwards the Vision. For the first time she felt his cheeks, his skin, and his tears. It was warm, it felt human and full of life. The tears were gone, yet quiet 'sniffs' still lingered.

Vision's hands shook as he touched Wanda's shoulders.

"Vision, it's going to be ok." She repeated. "It's going to be ok." She put her arms under his and pulled him into an embrace. It felt weird when Vision sniffed and whimpered, it definitley wasn't him, yet, it felt like him at the same time.

"Vision..." Wanda whimpered. She rubbed his back slowly and carefully, she tried hard to make him warm.

Vision's limbs fell to the ground and Wanda fell right with him. He stopped crying, but his eyes were still filled with terror and sadness. Oh how Wanda Maximoff wished she could give him the ability to fly again, assuming he can't fly anymore. She thinks she's right, he hardly floats anymore, maybe once or twice a day, not 24/7 anymore.

She wanted Vision to take off. Past the moon, the stars, to a place where he felt home. But he's trapped here in this hellhole. This was Stark's fault, all Stark's...

Wanda stopped herself and the faint red glow moved away from her hands. She looked at the Vision, it was now his turn to clear her eyes.

The two continued to embrace for a while longer, untill Vision broke off and looked into Wanda's hazel eyes. "I apologize..."

"Well there's an Ihop downtown, I mean, no one can compete with your batter, but I think they're cakes are alright." She managed to bear a smile. "Do you want to go?"

"I would be delighted." He smiled softly and he stood up, helping the witch up as well. "I'll contact Steven and-."

"No!" Wanda held a hand up. "Um, I mean. How about just you and me. We haven't been together one on one in quite a while."

"Oh yes. That's fine, I'm still delighted in joining you."

Wanda only smiled and grabbed his hand. No more words. She thought Vision would have more questions about what just happened. Not a word, only a greet deticated to Steve and then Wanda and Vision took off to the diner.

'Does he know? Will he ever know?' Wanda talked to Steve inside his mind.

'I'm not sure...'

'You know I can't deal with this, death.'

Steve sighed and watched Wanda and the android walk out the door.

'I know.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! Sometimes when I post certain chapters the font glitches, weird. Anyway I just want to say THANK YOU again for the support! You all are the best and I love the reviews! This is probably one of the saddest things I've ever written :(, but enjoy!**

 _"Wanda, I know that you're tired of being alone. Vision I know that you're trying to fight when you feel like flying."_

...

Tony hasn't seen the light of day for about 3 days now. Just the light of his lamps and mechanical creatons.

His beard was a bit overgrown, for he forgot to shave, and he slept in the same clothes everynight since the hospital visit involving T'challa, Steve and Sam.

There he sat at his desk, looking at his wall. Scribbles of sharpie and ink smudges everywhere, depicting Vision's diagnosis', Ultron, Loki, Hydra...Diagnosis number 3 was the last one. 1 and 2 came so quickly, he thinks 3 would arrive in a matter of weeks or days.

Diagnosis number 3: Limb failure. The limbs would fall off.

Tony pressed his hands to his temple.

...

"He killed my mom." Tony muttered to Rogers and Barnes.

With a quick swipe, Bucky's arm was gone.

...

That's it. That's what its going to be. Vision will be just like Bucky in his final stage, no legs or arms, they will crumble one by one.

Tony groaned, thinking the sight. It's the only thing he can do to keep the team safe. Besides the other way, which would be way more messier, Vision would be insaine and out of his mind.

He's also worried about Wanda. He's seen how close those two are, they're like best friends. At least that's what Clint said to him. But he knows Hawkeye means much more.

Does Vision love Wanda? Or vice versa?

Tony now fears for his life. He's seen what Wanda can do to things and people, she can tear them apart on the inside, and he's experienced it himself before.

If he thought the scene of the Avenger's death was bad, he knows if Wanda gives him another nightmare it would be worse. Wanda could kill Stark. He thinks she's nice, respectful and sweet. But sometimes she's almost like Banner, not thinking about anything when she's fighting, she just does then she sees the aftermath. And she screams, she screams at the mess she makes. No doubt, Tony would scream too if he was her, especially at this moment right now.

"Tony?" A friendly voice called out.

Pepper pushed Rhodey's wheelchair into his workshop. They didn't look angry, or sad, or mad. They looked happy and releived.

"I can do this." Rhodey gave Pepper an honest look in the eye and controlled his wheel chair, rolling up right next to the Ironman."Tony, it's been three days. Man you really need to sho-."

"I know." Tony sighed and snickered a little. "I know I, I just can't do this anymore."

Stark could tell Rhodey was upset at his action torwards Vision, and also Pepper. "I just want you to know I'm here for you, Pep's here for you..." Rhodey looked at his girlfriend and she nodded.

"Tony, I'm sorry you feel this way." Pepper Potts touched his back and her cool slender fingers slowly moved back and forth. "And I know you're trying to make the world a better place, and I that's one reason why love you."

Tony nodded. His stupid mind always swirls and it pushes him deeper and deeper into a frame of mind where everything is bad. But Pepper still loves him, she's still a friend and Rhodey as well. She didn't go out with Rhodey just to piss him off.

"We just wanted to see if you're doing ok. And well..." Rhodey laughed. "Man you look like you came back from Ultron's war part two."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. At least it was something to get his mind off of Vision.

"Tony, c'mon." Pepper almost whined. "Clean up, by the way we are visiting Vision tomorrow, I thought you would like to come. You're not the third wheel." She laughed. "I promise!"

Stark gave her a grin. "Aw Pep. I-I can't. You know what Steve and Sam will give me."

"Whole lotta crap, I know." Rhodey leaned in his wheelchair. "And we know everyone knows but him, it will be hard to keep it in and keep it hidden from Vision."

"Maybe I should just...tell him." Tony shivered at the thought. He knows Vision wont be mad or angry, but then again, his emotions are a bit bonkers. "But really, think of it! Vision could be just chill about it, I mean yeah his emotions are in a hurricaine, but maybe, just maybe he's Spock for a day."

"Lacking human emotions now is not that possible. Take it back a day Tony and he would be more of a Spock than a 15 year old girl." Pepper cocked her head.

"You have a point, both of you." The trio sat in silence for a few moments and Rhodey raised his voice.

"So um, are you co-."

"No, no. I think I'm just gonna-."

"But Tony-." Rhodey moved even closer to him while pushing his chair.

"I SAID NO-." Tony bolted out of his desk chair, creating a tornado of papers and blueprints. "No..."

Rhodey looked up at his friend in disbeleif. "Tony-." His hand was suddenly grabbed by a pair of pale skinny ones. Rhodey nodded at Pepper and she slowly turned around grabbing his wheelchair and pushing him out of the Malibu manison.

Stark didn't look back or watch them leave. He never gave a sarcastic remark or a dumb joke before his friends' departure.

Maybe he was the 15 year old girl. Stuck in an emotional crisis.

...

"I can't drive." Wanda smiled at Vision who looked at her for a little while, and he cocked his head.

"Oh, yes right, right um." He grumbled to himself and he opened the passenger door to let Wanda in. He climbed in the front seat and his fingers started to shake again.

"You don't know how to drive." Wanda chuckled.

"I have an inability to fly and I can't control this vehilcle. Maybe Clint can teach me, give me good drivers education?"

Wanda only smiled.

Vision swallowed and muttered under his breath before saying a few more words. "I'm sorry Wanda, maybe I should have let Steve make the food." He wiped his almost dry brow. The rain was certainly dying down which made Wanda a bit sad, but that meant maybe more sun, and a nice earthy smell.

"Oh, it's...fine." She looked outside the front window of the car and watched the clouds roll away, giving the land partial sunlight.

"Wanda? I-i'm sorry I ask a lot of questions. But-." Wanda turned to Vision. He bit his tounge in distress and took a sharp breath. "I asked you this before but...what's wrong with me?"

Wanda looked up. Her eyes began to blur and she took a shaky breath.

Suddenly Rogers ran to the car and shook Vision's door with all his might. "Viz! Wanda! Take cover now."

Vision noticed Cap had his sheild equipped with him. "Down, with me now!" Vision carefully touched Wanda's back and pushed her off her seat so she can duck. Vision tried to mentally scan the area, it was a special gift for him, figuring out who the enemy is or what it's from once it's approaching.

It couldn't work.

Wanda looked up and gasped, a large grenade was headed torwards the car. Steve crouched and held up his shield. The Scarlet witch grunted and moved her fingers in a rapid motion, creating a red barrier, giving the car more protection.

The grenade went off and the car only shook a little. Vision scouped Wanda up and carried her out of the van. The two looked at the skies ubove them and saw several miniature planes dropping men in strange, black attire.

"Hydra." Steve muttered and he tossed his sheild at an agent.

"How did they find us?!" Wanda screamed as she used a quick flick of her wrist to send a goon flying.

Vision didn't respond to her. He eventually set her down and let her use her powers to take care of the rest, along with clenched his fists and ran. It seemed like his flying ability wasn't working today. He shot a lazer out of his forehead, killing one Hydra goon, then another, then another.

"They have blasters!" Steve announced, before cracking one of the assasain's necks.

Wanda turned to her left and blocked several blaster shots with another barrier. Vision suprisingly, swiftly took out another one who was shooting at Scarlet witch was worried. He was moving awfully slow and a bit staggered. She raised a hand and gasped from tiredness, sending another enemy flying into a tree. She quickly turned to her right and gasped. A goon was about to shoot Vision, straight in the back!

"Viz!" She started to run but it felt like she was already too late.

The sound of bullets came out of nowhere and a man with a pair of wings landed with a thud. Vision turned and smiled. "Mr Wilson, thank you."

"Sam!" Wanda smiled, finally someone notices.

"What did I miss?" He grinned, as he pulled an arm back, shooting another down without turning.

"Here comes more." Rogers groaned a little as the Hydra agents charged at the 4 of them.

"Here comes more." Sam chuckled as War Machine, Blackwidow and Hawkeye entered the catastrophe.

"Don't worry, Pepper's safe." Rhodey, informed them. "We just need to keep them occupied with us, I do not want them stealing my Black Sabbath deluxe records."

"You mean Tony's." Natasha sighed, she extended her hands as two of her electic batons entered her palms.

"He let me borrow them for a year, and keep them here ok those things are $70 dollars if they get broken Tony will surley kill me." He stopped and looked at Nat."Too soon? Did he hear?" Rhodey was stopped with a hit to the chest. "Aw, c'mon work with me!" He commanded his suit to shoot a laser, knocking an enemy down.

Blackwidow gave a few goons a chokehold and a shock with her batons, she twirled them in her hands as she pushed an enemy to the ground, then electorcuting him.

"You good?!" Clint yelled from behind Wanda, he shot another arrow and she caught it and stabbed an agent.

"Better than ever!" She yelled back, she raised her hands in the air and bent over, turning her head to Clint. "You ready for this?"

"This is my favorite." Clint aimed his bow and shot one arrow in the air. It slowly changed into several small ones. Wanda moved her hands to her sides, causing the arrows to penitrate all goons rushing torwards them. "Haha! How do you like that sucker!"

Wanda chuckled at Clint's silly remarks. The two ducked for a moment to make room for War Machine's sonic wave attack. She stood up again and all seemed quiet, were the Hydra agents gone?

Rhodey's sonic wave attack made it hard to see, it picked up a lot of wind and caused dirt to fly. She could make out Steve's sheild and Natasha's glowing batons.

And a golden cape.

"Oh my..." Steve gasped and looked in the cape's direction.

Several gasps and sighs came from the other avengers, and then a scream from Wanda. She ran towards the Vision for the second time, moving her hands around again, the wires were scattered and the new flesh, destroyed.

He had another laser through him. Yet the gap in his chest seemed bigger than before.

Wanda Maximoff fell to her knees and dramatically moved her hands around his chest, sending everything back in it's place, but it's not a secure, the wires and skin could fall out. Tears fell to the ground as fast as a bullet. Black smeared her cheeks and her lips seemed swollen and it burned from screaming too hard.

"Wanda!" Steve and Clint were the first to rush to her side. Clint grabbed her arms and Steve stood next to Vision's body.

"I need, I need to-." She gasped, still fixing.

"Stop! He's ok!" Clint finally convinced her to end the healing.

She took a long look at the Vision, his crimson face was mattered with dirt and scratches, his lips were parted, his brows arched.

Clint picked her up and held her, carrying her into the tower.

The last thing she saw was Rogers calling Sheild medical care, with Sam, Nat and Rhodey surrounding Vision.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well here is chapter 6, thanks for waiting everyone! And other good news, my creative juices are flowing an I have more ideas for stories! Ill give you more details once I finish this one, Chap 7 will be up soon! ~Moonmilk :)**

"Hold onto me, cause im a little unsteady."

...

"I'm sorry." Helen Cho sat next to Steve in the waiting room. "I'm leaving it all to the other doctors, they are the ones that are controling the machine now."

Steve sighed and nodded. "Thank you for your work Dr Cho, I understand." The captain looked at Clint who sat across from him, cradling Wanda in his arms, fast asleep.

"Do you know how much I want her to be in Vision's arms?" He smiled at the Captain. Wanda clutched onto Clint's jacket, she was sleeping like she's been doing it for over 1,000 years. "She's exhausted."

Steve looked at the operation room, then the archer. "He's gonna go, and I don't know how she will take it. You know what she can do to us."

Clint cringed. "Ok, ok, I get it. I know." He stopped the Captain. "Mind control, not really my thing."

"We know, we've noticed the last 500 times you've repeated it."

"I hate it. Like, really hate it."

Steve shook his head and smiled. "I just hope we can see Vision's smile again, and hear him talk."

"But if he never wakes up it's-." Clint gasped softly.

"Bye bye birdie." Natasha entered the waiting room, in her trademark jacket and red shirt.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Now, now no joking about this. She's sleeping, maybe she will get you first if you wake her."

Natasha ignored the remark. Clint thought 'Typical' and the Blackwidow decided to explain her arrival. "Thinking I could possibly give Wanda some support. We all know she needs it most, she's the closest to Vision."

"It's true." Steve mumbled. And Dr Cho, who has been silent this whole time nodded in approval.

"We just need to keep her calm, which I have no idea how to do." Clint bit his lip. He let go and it started to quiver.

"Clint." Nat sighed and sat next to him.

"Dammit, I can't. I can't do this MAN I CAN'T!" Clint sobbed, suprisingly, Wanda did not wake up. He began to let go of Wanda, almost dropping her to the ground, Steve caught the Scarlet witch just in time and she was still in her slumber.

Clint broke down, almost scream-crying. Yet, the people in the waiting room hardly payed attention.

"I, I-." He hiccuped, bearly managing to catch his breath. Natasha rubbed his back smoothly and Steve looked away, feeling just as sad. "I can't lose another. WE can't lose another."

Widow pressed her lips together and hugged him closely. It was the first time she's seen Hawkeye break down. Maybe he's shead a few tears, definitley with Pietro's death. But Vision's injuries are rocking his core. She eventually let go and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slowly and softly.

"It's ok." Now she was beginning to cry, yet she held herself back. "He's ok, you're ok, Wanda's ok-."

Clint sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and saw two figures enter the room.

"Hey, well look who's back." Steve said quietly, as Thor and Bruce made their way into the room.

"My friends, I am truly sorry, I just found out about this, sudden injury."

Bruce nodded at Thor's comment. "So, I guess we are all waiting? He's getting fixed right?" He asked.

"Of course, everything is just wonderful. He will be back on his feet, besides, diagnosis 3 hasn't entered his corse yet, right?" Nat added. She came over and gave Bruce a hug and a kiss.

"I could notice his legs, and spinal areas were failing, like a spell was put over his body, before I left a few days ago." Thor looked at the team with a worried face.

"Diagnosis 2 has already begun, and 3 is? I-I never quite caught what Tony said about that one." He looked at Thor, Banner and Nat, then a now red eyed Clint.

"Limb faliure, almost like leprosy. Viz, Viz will..." Clint stuttered.

"Crumble, yep." Nat choked up, and looked to the floor, then grabbed Bruce's hand.

"This leprosy, this is a very dangerous midgardian disease, is it not?" Thor chimed in after a few seconds ticked by.

"It will be like that." Steve nodded. He looked at Wanda, who was still sleeping and he set her in a chair. "Helen? Would it be ok if I checked on him?"

Helen nodded. "Yes, yes I will come with you."

...

Steve left the others to look after Wanda, while him and Cho entered the room. "He's starting to get better."

"The tissue is almost fully covered. I might as well give Wanda a gift, she technically saved him again."

Steve smiled and crossed his arms. His smile slowly faded and he closed his eyes after a few seconds. "We can't let him fight. I know how he will feel when we tell him this. He was almost destined to save the world." He paused looking at the Vision. "And maybe cook a good meal or two."

Cho smiled and touched Steve's shoulder.

Steve let out a shaky sigh and his lip quivered rapidly. He covered his mouth and he touched Cho's hand, who still had her's on his shoulder. "We are all losing a friend. All of us, Vision was never an enemy, he never intended to fight anyone or start an argument. He was just a friend, a friend that would stick by your side forever. He would stick by Wanda's side forever."

Cho sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Steve." That's what all she could say, as she watched Cap sniff and rub his face.

"Not only that. But Hydra is getting stronger. He is certanly a big help when taking them down, it will feel different if he's not fighting with us."

"Yes, definitley." Helen nodded and let go of his shoulder. "He will definitley survive this one, but if he is shot again...I-I don't know if he'll-."

"Understood." Steve looked down at Vision again in the tissue machine. Several doctors finished and stepped back, Vision was better. Sort of.

"Guys?" Steve stepped out of the room and then invited the rest in.

"He's healed?" Thor questioned, looking down at him.

"May I?" Banner asked a doctor, he nodded and stepped back, watching Banner touch Vision's face an forehead. "He's cold, he's-." Bruce stuttered.

"Get them out! Get them out now!" Cho commanded the doctors to pull out defibrillator an begin the emergency operation.

Within a second, Wanda walked in and saw the catastrophe. Clint looked at her in shock, wondering how she woke up at such a bad time, Hawkeye then looked back at the doctors.

"Viz..." Wanda gasped, she started to tear up. Clint grabbed her and held her in his arms again.

The doctors yelled 'clear' several times and shocked Vision. More and more shocks were put in the Vision's body, but he didn't move.

The doctors were this close on giving up. Right when they were going to give one final shock, a crimson hand grabbed the doctor's hand and threw the defibrillator to the floor. He suddenly sat up, using his mind gem to completley destroy piles of medical objects.

"Go!" Natasha pushed Clint and Wanda down. Steve tackled a few doctors to the floor as Vision continued his raving actions.

The android pushed his medical equitment to the side, then he used his laser to destroy the windows. Thor went into action, pushing the android to the ground, yelling in his ear.

"Don't do this to us. We are allies, cope with-." Thor was suddely being choked by Vision.

Wanda looked at Clint, who was about to charge at him. She stopped him with her hand, it was now glowing red. Clint nodded at Wanda as she slowly made her way torwards Vision.

Doctors and her friends watched in awe as Wanda slowly, and carefuly took small steps torwards the broken android.

"Vision." Wanda slowly turned him around, using her magic. The Vision now looked, calm? "Vision please..." She sighed and pressed her hand to his chest. Red surged inside him and suddenly he felt, warm! Like the warm Wanda felt when she was giving him comfort in the forest.

"Wanda..." Vision gasped for air as he sat up. He looked at her, then Thor, who was gasping for air on the ground. His teammates and the doctors. "Well, this is a fine mess."

"Vision, do you know what just happened?" Steve moved next to him.

"I-I don't recall I-."

"You were in a fit of rage...he was possesed, or something." Bruce pressed his lips together.

"Diagnosis 1." Clint blurted.

"Diagnosis?" Vision cocked a brow and looked at Wanda.

"Clint, I-." Wanda started, she looked at Steve and she suddenly entered his mind again. 'You don't know what we will do, when he hears the news.'

Steve shook his head. 'He is going to find out either way.' He thought back at her.

Wanda now looked at Natasha, who walked up to Vision, then bent down. "Stark created a protocol tied to you. He's worried for the team and- god I wish I could strangle him until he has no brains left..."

For the first time, according to Wanda, Vision was utterly confused. His mouth was agape and his brows arched.

"He's worried about Ultron coming back, and wrecking havoc around the world. The protocol is intended to...let you...pass." Natasha sighed and pressed the heel of her hand to her face.

For a second, Steve Rogers could see a glint of understanding in Vision's eyes. But slowly they turned glossy and his brow arched harder. Diagnosis 1 proceeded to take over him.

"Wha...wha..I." Vision looked around the room. He looked at each set teary eyes and slowly stood up, almost falling. A few seconds past and no one did anything to stop him.

Vision ran out of the Shield hospital, into the 6 pm pouring rain. He started to sob and fall to his knees, his throat ached and his body shivered, he touched his recovered chest and sobbed harder.

He stopped once he noticed a brown haired female figure, across from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy! Im getting more and more ideas for upcoming stories, I'm a HUGE Thor and Loki fan, and I have so many ideas I would love to share with you all! But in the meantime enjoy this chapter. 8 will be up soon! And ANOTHER HUGE THANKYOU TO EVERYONE who has left good reviews for this story! You guys are the best! ~Moonmilk**

...

"Hold onto me, cause I'm a little unsteady."

...

Wanda walked closer to Vision. At least 10 slow jagged steps untill she finally reached the android, and put a shaky hand on his shoulders.

Vision turned quickly, actual tears flew down his face as fast as bullets. He opened his thin lips again, only to mutter the words he did in the upstate New York forest.

"What is wrong with me?"

Wanda lifted her chin. Wanda's tears also fell to the ground, mixing with his. She trembled all over as she knelt down next to him.

"St-Stark, he-he..." Vision trembled, he could hardly speak. It was a bit strange for Wanda to hear Vision like this. If he was stable, he wouldn't cry, or mope, Wanda thinks he would nod his head, or give a simple 'ok'. Or maybe he would apologize, not for his departure or their sadness, for Stark.

But Viz is now a mess, a trainwreck. Like a wreck, adding another wreck, cars, piling on eachother, each situation getting worse. And if help comes by, such as the police, nothing would help.

It was raining again. Wanda cursed herself for not checking the weather forcast. It was the perfect weather for sadness.

Wanda's hand trembled as she rubbed her thumb against Vision's crimson cheek, removing the tears. Wanda knew that Vision knew, she knew that Stark did something to him that will be the death of him. But with all of the emotions and the sadness, he took it the wrong way. He took it the human way.

"Vision, Vision, look at me!" She shook his head a little, which gave him her full attention. Wanda could hardly calm herself down, she was glad Vision was cooperative with her. He slowed down yet his breathing was unsteady. "Vision, I am so sorry, I couldn't stop it from happening and Stark, he's, he's-."

"Paranoid?" He asked in his normal voice. He was...getting somewhat better.

"Yes." Wanda looked away for a while and then turned her gaze to him in a matter of seconds. "Vision, remember when you told me you wanted people to see me-."

Vision finished her sentence again. "The way I see you." He sniffed and chuckled. "Why yes, of course. And let me tell you, your abilities have always intrested me. And your wonderful attributes gave me strength and-."

Wanda stopped him and touched his chest. She didn't move an inch, she didn't mess with her damp hair or the water droplets, and the tears smearing her makeup. She looked up a him, instantly reading his mind. "You lo-."

"I love you."

Wanda looked up at him, her lip trembled.

Vision continued. His voice was much more normal, and calm. "I know my world is crashing down, and you might not follow me into the light, you might stay in the dark for a while longer, but I want you to know I will always take care of you."

Wanda managed to smile. Viz was back for a few moments, and she thinks he might understand what is actually going on. "I love you too." She moved closer to the android and slowly, carefully kissed him.

She could still hear faint whimpers coming from him, still affected by sadness. His lips were warm suprisingly, and he tasted slightly...metallic. She decided to let go and he opened his eyes, holding her face. He smiled brightly even in the messiest situation he has ever experienced. But he knew he would go through this, with Wanda. Just Wanda, he didn't need anyone else.

"They're wondering where you went, we should head back." Wanda touched his arm.

"Oh, yes." He grunted as he stood up. Wanda grabbed his hand and she gave him a warm embrace once he stood up. "Wanda...oh, Wanda don't cry."

She didn't want to get into another one of her episodes, she couldn't help this one though. "I can't lose you, I love you, that moment in the Novi Grad, I knew you loved me too."

"When I saved you...from Ultron." He let go of her once again to take a look at her teary eyed face. "How could I ever forget you."

Wanda leaned in for another kiss, and Vision let her. She grabbed his hands and her fingers instantly twined with his. She let go and touched his cheek. "I wish I could fly with you again." She pressed her lips together, still feeling the soft pressure of Vision's lips on hers.

"I know." Vision took a deep breath and started walking back to the hospital, fingers still intertwined with Wanda's. "Come along, the others must be worried."

The Scarlet Witch nodded and walked beside him.

...

"Viz?" Steve approached him and he touched his shoulders. "You're ok?" He cocked a brow at the android.

"Wanda, has..." He chuckled. "Supported me."

Wanda grinned and she looked at Steve, who was slightly confused. She pressed her lips together and bowed slightly.

"Well it's seems like all is well..." Thor cleared his throat. Silence went on for a while, until Vision moved away from Steve and into the middle of the room.

"My friends, my departure might lead to sadness, and greif," He looked at Wanda, who was touching her chest. "but it was Stark's plan, all along, to get rid of all the threats, and I just so happen to be one. I know Mr Tony Stark can be paranoid, greif stricken when taking actions, FEAR stricken when taking actions. But please, friends, think of this as a message of hope, of protection. To help the protection of earth."

Wanda clamped her hand over her mouth. Her black nails, digging into the side of her lips.

Natasha sighed and hugged Vision tightly. After a few "man" hugs by Steve, Thor, and Bruce etc..., Wanda was next.

Steve smiled he saw the witch hug the android. Vision rubbed her back softly, whispering something through her dark chocolate hair.

'He said he...loved me...' Wanda's voice entered Steve's mind. Steve perked up in an instant, his lips slowly curved up and he swore he could see a smile from the side of Wanda's lips when he responded to her.

'I know.'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for waiting everyone! Chapter 8 is here! This will not be the final chapter there is going to be more, trust me, you might be asking this question at the end of this one. Again thank you for all the support! ~Moonmilk**

...

"Hold onto me, cause i'm a little unsteady."

...

It was officially annouced that Vision, indeed loves Wanda. And vice versa. Chuckles and claps filled the Avenger's HQ, and Clint passed Sam a five dollar bill.

The team discussed the latest attack against Hydra, Rogers insisted a barrier, thinking Stark could have an ability to create it. Sam told Rogers he musn't worry about it, that he should focus on Vision, be prepared.

Steve embraced the suggestion and put Hydra on a waiting list for his priorities.

It was 9 at night and the Avenger's decided to call it a night early. Except for Rogers, who has been pondering about Hydra.

He took out the carton of milk and decided to pour a glass, then maybe put on some jazz music in the living room. It always makes him think.

And he did. Steve tapped his finger on the leather arm of the chair, thinking of attack plans against Hydra.

'Maybe Sam could watch Vision while the rest take them? And what was Hydra after with this attack? Did they want information, well what ever they wanted they found us.'

Steve sighed and tried to control his thoughts by pressing his hands to his temples.

His thoughts were suddenly stopped by the sound of footsteps, nervous, shaky footsteps. A black figure was standing in the living room, it was in a hunched position, and it's hand was over it's chest.

...

"Worthy..."

Steve paused and then looked at Stark, who was muttering words to himself.

"You are all unworthy."

Cap looked at the strange mechanical figure in disbelief.

...

"Mr Rogers." A soft voice entered his ears and he quickly shook his head and looked at the figure. "I apologize, I just couldn't enter sleep mode." Vision was now walking like he just got out of an accident, like his limbs were...falling off

"Not even with a goodnight kiss from Wanda?" Steve smirked and Vision looked at the ground again, brushing his hand over his cheek. "She told me it works."

"I just...I've been thinking about this, this." He paused and took a deep breath. "Visit for a while and I think I should take action, I know Wanda might not approve of this but-."

"Wait. Wait, visit?" Steve got out of his chair and shut the soft mellow jazz music off.

Vision sighed and itched closer to Cap. "I want to visit Mr Tony Stark."

Steve laughed slightly and looked out the window to his left. The sun was setting, and it was close to dusk. Sam and Steve made a pact that they would not take Vision out at night, because of certain situations that could possibly happen. Steve looked at Vision again and he could tell he was glad he got this idea of a 'visit' off his chest. "You don't know what you might get into, what if Stark..." He groaned and put a palm to his forehead.

"Stark's not a murderer, he's not a villian. He has not quarrel with us and I know he means well."

"But you don't see-." Steve stopped his argument against Vision. He groaned softly again. "Your right, Wanda would not approve of this."

"But Stark needs a light, a light of hope and understandment. I know that man is suffering, yes I might be an emotionless machine, destined to possibly create mayhem, but I only wish to communicate a few words with him, please?"

Steve was speechless. He really wants to give Stark a piece of his mind! Maybe not, maybe he just wants to reason with him.

...

Steve agreed to take a private flight to Malibu with Vision, and Clint agreed to fly them.

"I will wait outside..." Clint said in a shaky voice. Steve, Clint and Vision glanced at Stark's malibu mansion and each hero jerked back a little, with astonishment.

The mansion looked like a mess, blinds were covering the windows and the plants looked dead and dry. His large pool, once a clean aqua blue, now seafoam green.

Steve leaned torwards Clint, away from Vision. "Take care of him, I don't know if he will snap, or not." Clint sighed. Steve nodded and got out of the quinjet, and then guided Vision to the mansion.

"Locked." Steve grunted as he gave the door a tight tug. He looked at Vision, who was giving him a emotionless expression. Steve rolled his eyes and kicked the door down. Dust particles surrounded them, but slowly died down and Cap saw a shadow, cowering behind a small desk. "Stark." Steve walked towards the billionaire, followed by Vision.

Tony shaved his beard, for Rhodey, yet he still looked like a mess, his expression was scared and shadowy circles appeared around his eyes. A part of his suit was around his arm, he was ready to shoot. "Vision." He rasped.

"Tony." Vision was suprisingly calm, he took a step closer to the Ironman, eventually, Stark stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled, his left hand twitched and he shoved it in his pocket. Vision only stared at the Ironman, slowly watching him break. Tony fell to his knees, shaking dramaticaly. His brused hands trembled and pressed onto the hard tile.

"I know you mean well, Mr Stark." Vision said quietly. "I know you don't murder, you would never try to kill, unless it's a threat."

Tony's hand guard fell off of him, leaving him with no weapon. "Is uncle Sam gonna make a speech too?"

Steve was behind a chair, in the shadows. "Vision needs to say something Tony, give him a moment, i'm only his transportation."

"Mr Stark..." Vision bent down infront of the crippling man. "I would like to thank you. I understand, a Ultron could possibly return, through me."

Viz had a point. Steve swore he thought Vision was Ultron's first form, that hunched over position and jagged movements gave Steve flashbacks of the Ultron War, he certainly does not want to go through a second one.

"I just want to thank you. Steven understands, Wanda understands, Mr Rhodey, Miss Potts..." Vision smiled at the genius.

Tony looked into his eyes and sniffed. "You're thanking me? You beleive in what I beleive in? You want this to be a swift death?"

"If it will protect Wanda and the others, of course." Tony shook a little once Vision responded. "The date is coming soon yes?"

Stark looked at Vision's right hand, a finger detached and fell to the hard tile, along with a few short wires. "The date is coming soon." A tear fell to the ground right with the red finger.

"Understood." Vision chuckled. He moved closer to Stark and he pressed his forhead on Vision's mind gem, while putting his hands on his shoulders. "Will you, take care of her?" Vision spoke slowly.

"It will be, tough..." Stark whimpered. "You love her...?"

Steve pressed his lips together and cocked his head at the question.

"With all my...what do you silly humans say?"

Tony looked at Vision with shiny hazel eyes. His tounge clicked when he said the word. "Heart."

"Heart, yes." The android nodded. "It was nice, sharing a few words with you Mr Stark. And again, thank you."

With that, Steve escorted the 'almost' broken android out of the mansion. He left Stark, motionless on the ground.

Later, Tony entered his suit once they took off in the quinjet. He aimed a blast at the wall, full of sharpie marks. Then he burned the wall with high noise grunted and yelled, and after about 40 tries, he fell out of his suit. Breaking down, sobbing alone in his dark mansion.

'This was for the world.' He thought.

...

A month past, Vision's health got worse. During dinner, Rhodey noticed Vision's whole leg fell off at the table. He was moved to his bed, where he was supposed to stay. Forever.

Wanda was the most angry at this. She threatened Sam, Steve and Rhodey, but eventually broke down, and apologized.

Many friends, and collegues sent gifts, flowers to the android. Again. And it was slowly getting worse. Vision did not have the voice he used to have, now a raspy tired tone filled the room. Which broke Wanda's heart.

Wanda rubbed Vision's loose leg and hiccuped. "Viz..." She knew this day would come. She was happy, it was just him and her. "Viz...I, I can't, I know I've expressed this emotion to you before but I can't-." She started to sob, but they grew muffled when she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Wanda please don't cry, don't cry for me..." Vision rasped softly, using his thumb to rub her hand. "You showed me things a being like me would never experience."

"A trip to a diner?" Wanda's red lipstick was now smeared around her mouth from rubbing it, to muffle her sobs. She gave him her brightest smile. That's what he needed, a smile.

"Well, yes but..."

Wanda wanted to let him finish, she knew exactly what he was going to say.

Wanda grinned an whispered "Love."

"Compassion."

The two paused. Wanda burst out laughing and grabbed Vision's hand. He too, shared a smile with her. Vision lifted Wanda's hand tenderly and softly pressed it to his lips.

He held it there for a while. Wanda moved closer to his bedside, her face moved closer to his. She touched his soft, yet metallic cheeks and then looked down at the android's lips.

Vision moved his head torwards her and the two locked lips. Every time they shared a kiss, Wanda always had paranoia themed thoughts.

'Will this be our last?'

'Are you really done for good?'

She broke the kiss and she gave him a sad smile. Vision motioned her to move closer again and the two touched foreheads.

"Oh Wanda..." Was all he could say.

'Oh Wanda.'

The way he said it. It WAS full of compassion, HE was full of compassion, and love. He let out a staggered sigh, his lip trembled from slight pain in his joints, urging to fall off again.

Wanda looked into his eyes, she squeezed his cheeks a little and gasped. "Vision! Viz, you're hurt..."

"I know, I know." He smiled. Vision's lips quivered showing more pain. "No, don't." He stopped Wanda from running out of the room. "Don't call Steven."

Wanda's red in her hands wore down and grew normal as she placed hers on his again. Vision was dying. She cursed Stark for never giving them the date, well he said a month and a half.

"Viz you can't go." She sobbed again, her body started shaking violently while touching his cheeks.

"Wanda Maximoff, don't cry for me." Vision's breathing began to slow. "I want you to give my regards to Steven, Mr Wilson, Mr Rhodey, Miss Romanoff, Mr Barton, Miss-."

"Ok." Wanda reapeated it several times to make him stop. "Ok, Vision..."

"I adore you." He rasped again, his lip quivered harder. This was it. "Wanda...Maximoff."

She couldn't help it. She crashed her lips on his instantly, and she held it there for a long time. It felt like an eternity for Wanda. Her nose flared and her brow furrowed. Vision began to crumble, she felt it. Wanda instantly climbed inside his mind and saw the most beautiful images she's ever seen.

...

Vision stood under a mahogany sky, with pink blossoms falling onto his cape and through the clean cut grass. He was clearly in a forest setting, looking out. Wanda also noticed another figure. With a long white and crimson dress, magic weaving between her fingers, stood herself. The imaginary Wanda put a hand on Vision's back and the android turned around, instantly kissing her.

...

"I can read him, he's...dreaming."

The words came back to Wanda she once said when Vision was being made.

She saw destruction and mayhem, but this dream, this state of mind...Vision is at peace. She let go of his lips and a shallow breath blew on Wanda's cheeks. Vision shut his eyes and his fingers rested at his side.

Wanda's hands turned red again, she clenched her teeth and grunted.

'No...no no no, not today.' She sighed and let go. Then she fell ontop of Vision and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yay chap 9 is here! I really enjoy describing Wanda's powers, its really fun. Anyway the FINAL chapter will be up soon and golly what a rollercoaster this has been for each character! This is truly an ANGST story, well in my opinion. Final chapter will be up soon! ~Moonmilk**

...

The funeral was beautiful. The Vison was pampered and dressed, just like a human would. Wanda wanted to plan the funeral, which resulted with the colors of red, black and white in the chapel.

Thousands of people attended, thanks to Stark. Wonderful dishes were prepared for the Avengers to eat, and only special guests could attend the lunch.

The casket was carried to the center of the chapel. Steve, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey and Pepper were seated on the left. While, Clint, Laura (while holding Pietro), their two kids, Thor, Banner, Parker, T'challa and Nat. Behind them were close friends, and relatives etc...

"And...now the speeches." The funeral host ushered Steve, Wanda, Sam and Clint to the mic.

Steve was up first, he looked incredibly handsome in his suit and his hair was combed back neatly. He sighed and opened a piece of paper, setting it on the stand.

"Ladies, gentlemen..." Rogers was silent for a moment, scanning the room. He started again. "Vision was a gift to the earth, a gift to...protect the earth." His lip trembled and he scanned the room again, he suddenly found Stark, standing behind the door arms crossed. "Vision always found good in people, his kind heart, and good manners..." He looked up and saw that Tony was away from the door, now sitting in the rear back. "His- his good manners always gave us a smile. I never liked being called Steven, but when Vision gave me a compliment, or an apology, the way he mouthed it gave me a warm feeling. Along with Miss Maximoff," he smiled at Wanda. "or Mr Wilson."

Steve went on, his speech wasn't so long and overwritten, just the right amount of time. Sam was next, he mostly rehashed the moments of humor and amusment. Resulting with a few muffled laughs. Clint almost broke down with his speech, his wife confronted him and escorted him off. Then Wanda.

She promised herself she wont freak out, she wont scream or make a 'scarlet' catastrophe. She steadied the mic and sighed. "Vision...My, Vision..." Some aww's and sighs came back at her and she needed a moment to recover. She took a deep breath and continued. "Some say Vision was a machine, yes that's true, some say he could hardly regester human feelings, that too, is true. But with the diagnosis, he started to feel, he could finally put a finger on what he was feeling when the human emotions entered his mind. He loved me. He loved Steve, Rhodey, Sam, The Hawk..." She smiled at Clint who gave her a thumbs up. "And...Stark." Once the 'k' sound left her mouth, Tony lifted his head, and removed his yellow sunglasses. "Vision loved all of us, his thoughts were peaceful and his world always remained peaceful, even in attacks against us." Wanda couldn't finish, she stepped off and Steve brought her to her seat.

...

The lunch commenced. Rumors circled around the room, stating that Stark could be convicted for murder, yet some say the charges dropped. Wanda didn't care. She sat next to Clint, Laura and Steve while they ate. Several Avengers including, Thor, Banner and Rhodey stopped by to make sure the witch was ok.

Hardly anyone talked with Tony, or gave him a peace of their mind. Sure Rhodey and Pepper shared a few words with him, but maybe one or two more people talked with him after.

"Excuse me." Wanda put a hand on Laura's shoulder. "I'm sorry, excuse me..." Her voice became hushed as she passed Steve then she walked into the halls.

...

Tony's head bobbed and his hands trembled as he walked. He then rubbed them together out of anxiety. Stark then passed a janitor's closet and then the mens room. Perfect.

He was about to open the door when he noticed a figure walking torwards him. He lifted his head higher when he noticed the person was the Scarlet witch.

"Oh shi-." He gasped as Wanda shot her magic at him. She commanded the janitor's closet to open and Stark fell right in. The door shut once Wanda walked in. She pressed Stark against the wall, her fingers were flexing and floating above his chest.

Crimson energy floated around Tony's heart. He took a sharp breath and was about to speak, but Wanda interrupted him, still controling her magic across his chest.

"I knew you'd exit before anyone else."

"Nice to see you too." Tony gasped, and managed to smile. Wanda's hands began toresemble a pulling motion. Stark was silent for a moment and Wanda's hands hardly moved an inch after that. She wouldn't pull his heart out, would she? "Vision..." He croaked. "Viz, he wouldn't want this."

Wanda's nostrils flared and she pressed on his chest a tad harder. "Vision had every right to want this."

Tony's brow arched. "If an evil virus entered him in a matter of days he'd want this done to you too."

Tears started to form in Wanda's eyes. She whimpered as she let her magic leave Stark's body, causing him to fall right infront of her, gasping for air. "I-." She started.

The door swung open. Wanda saw a curious Natasha, crossing her arms. "Tony." She growled.

"I was just leaving." Stark stood up and brushed dirt off his suit. Natasha glared at the Ironman, she knew Wanda snapped and tried to kill him, but she knows that she still cares for Stark, she just wanted to scare him. "I am...leaving." He repeated, and then made his way down the hallway.

Nat put her hand on Wanda's shoulder. "I know...I know you're still frustrated."

"No." Wanda snapped. She cleared her throat and sighed. "No I am ok."

"Oh yes." Nat chucked. "I am 'kill Tony Stark' A O.K!" Wanda's eyes grew large when she laughed at her own statement.

"I was not-." She stopped herself and shook her head. "Forget it. He's gone." Natasha nodded and looked to the left. She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"Yep."

...

The beautiful casket was now being carried out by Steve, Clint, Sam, and T'challa. They made their way to the cemetery, Wanda followed close behind, with Nat beside her. Then Laura, Rhodey and Pepper.

Wanda wondered why they played that once bagpipe song they use for fallen U.S warriors, but Vision was a warrior after all, though not of the U.S, but of the universe, and Wanda's universe. Vision could tackle any problem and help Wanda with any issue in her life.

The bagpipe song ended and the Avengers layed the casket in the ground. A news team followed Wanda, Natasha and the others to where they would pay their respects. Steve layed a perfect rose on top, then came Natasha and Bruce, who picked out a bouquet of yellow and white tulips. Thor layed down an asgardian ring with a bright yellow jewel carved inside, similar to Vision's mind gem. Pepper and Rhodey chose to put in rose petals, Clint, an arrow used in the battle of Ultron, and Laura put in a small bouquet of daises the Barton kids chose to plant in their backyard. T'challa set down a necklace of vibranium. Parker did not show up at the burial for...reasons?

Wanda was last. She took a deep breath and began to lift her hand upward. Gravel rose and floated above her palm with tiny wisps of red. The gravel fell onto the casket and she fell to her knees infront of it. Several gasps and whispers filled the crowd, and the news reporters turned to their cameramen.

Clint walked up to the broken girl and bent down next to her. Putting an arm on her shoulder. Wanda leaned in and the hawk hugged her tight. Soon Steve joined in, then Nat, and Bruce, Thor, Rhodey, Pepper, T'challa, Laura and Sam.

Flashes of cameras surrounded the group of heroes mourning their teammate.

...

Tony got into his suit and began shooting at the wall again. He stopped and yelled at F.R.I.D.A.Y, telling her to rewind the clip again.

The sad bagpipe song echoed in Stark mansion alone. Besides the loud blasting noises from Stark's suit. Tony watched the Avengers huddling together like a bunch of penguins.

He began to shoot again at the wall, screaming and almost crying. F.R.I.D.A.Y didn't dare say a word to her master. He exited the suit and walked to his desk.

He pressed a bruised hand on the glass desk and sighed. Stark looked back at the TV screen, rewound it again and watched the men carry the casket to the cemetery. He looked at his desk and noticed a gun.

Within a second, Stark grabbed the gun and cocked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well here it is, the conclusion! I would love to thank you all for reading and supporting! I will be making more WandaxVision stories in the future. And btw is it weird that I kind ship Wanda x Ultron. I could see myself reading fluff fics about them...idk...it's kinda weird. But anyway more ScarletVision to come! I will try not to write to much angst, this fix was like the most 'angsty' (if thats even a word) thing I've written!**

 **But, thank you all! Omg I can't stop thanking you all lol, until next time. ~Moonmilk**

It was another stormy night in New York. Natasha couldn't believe the amount of rain coming down. The thunder was extremely loud, and she could have sworn she noticed a strike of lighting on a nearby building. She sighed, Thor better not have started this. Maybe it was out of sadness for Viz?

Widow turned off her stove and poured her ramen into a small blue bowl. She grabbed her chopsticks, and jumped on the couch, turning on the CNN news. She was never a 'TV person' but she decided to check and see what's going on with the media regarding Vision. And there it was, non stop talking, regarding Vision's death and the wonderful yet heart breaking pictures of Wanda throwing dirt into his grave appeared on the TV.

Natasha sighed and began to eat her late supper, she was glad that she was able to afford this small apartment. Sometimes she needed some space to do work alone. This was perfect for her.

The talking continued. Some say that Wanda would go insaine and they should fear for their lives. Yet some don't even care at all, maybe some see the good in Wanda after all, maybe some see her how the Vision sees her. Nat continued to eat and listen to the voices of the commentators. She kept her eye on one, an older man with short white hair and pale skin. She could tell something was up, by the look of his face and his head, moving from his lap, to the commentators, then his lap again...

"W-we must interrupt Stacy." The man with the white hair cut the young girl off and the camera now focused on him. "Breaking n-news just in..."

Nat lifted a brow. Another Hydra attack? She set her bowl in her lap and took another bite, watching the bold headlines appear.

"It appears that billionaire Tony Stark, was found dead at his Malibu mansion a few minutes ago."

Romanoff's mouth hung open and she almost dropped her chopsticks and bowl on the rug.

"It is said that he shot himself in the leg and proceeded to hang himself, it was suicide."

The words stabbed at Natasha's head. She quickly stood up and grabbed her cell phone, dialing the first person that popped in her head.

"Bruce? Bruce! Oh, Bruce...are y- are you seeing this?" She put a hand over her mouth and out came a tiny sob.

"I...I am..." A mellow voice responded.

...

For the second time, Wanda was sitting in a chapel, next to Steve and Sam. Except there were even more people.

"This man-." Natasha continued her speech. "He wasn't trying to live in fear, he never asked for it. Sure, his ideas were a tad skeptical, a little ludicrous...but it wasn't driven by hate, or anger. Tony Stark told me he became depressed by 18, and began hurting himself by 21."

Some of the crowd members gasped and some murmurs followed. Flashes of the cameras started to ring out, causing Natasha to blink rapidly. She agusted her magenta blazer and continued.

"The Avengers alliance gave him hope, he said. It gave him a purpose. Tony loved teamwork actually, maybe not at first, but deep inside he sort of agreed with Steve's ideas..."

Rogers looked up and his eyes seemed to droop. He took a deep breath and exhaled, smiling at Nat and the casket.

"But Stark seemed to live in fear. He never asked for. And- and it didn't need to end this way." Natasha reached for a tissue and dabbed the corner of each eye. She looked to her left and saw Pepper leaning on Rhodey's shoulder sobbing softly. Nat said thank you and left the podium and approached Pepper and gave her a hug.

Rhodey was next, his speech was just as touching and meaningful as Natasha's. Cameras were now constantly in his face, and the next speaker and the next. After a few colleagues spoke and several close friends of Stark spoke, Rogers was up.

The Captain already had tears in his eyes when he approached the podium. "People say I'm a man of war, that is true. And a man of war have seen all types of death, all types of endings. But I have never seen anything like this-." Steve wiped his face and let out a shuddering sigh. Which made Wanda lean in her seat, about to stand up and approach him. "He didn't deserve this. Vision didn't deserve this..." He rubbed under his nose and sniffed. "We lost two heroes of war, we lost two friends, two colleagues, two lovers.."

Wanda's crimson lips quivered. She started picking at her black nail polish and continued to watch Steve. He finished and he stepped down and more cameras went off, the crowd started chatting loudly and several cameramen followed Rogers to his seat.

...

The speaking was over after another 30 minutes past by. Clint put his arm around Wanda's eyes to shield the camera light out of her eyes. Once again, every Avenger followed the casket of Stark.

Wanda was slightly suprised that there were more speeches outside. Tony's funeral seemed much longer than Vision's. But she took the thought out of her head, she couldn't get mad at that, she would look like a fool. The burial was longer as well, dozens of cameras focused on the ground as the fallen Ironman's casket fell in.

Pepper collasped in tears once the casket fell in. Rhodey and the others conforted her like they did to Wanda before. And the cameras now focused on the Avengers, hugging it out like last time.

...

'The group hug of the year.' The headlines read. Bruce rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. Natasha slipped her arm under his and he smiled. "Hey..."

"Hey." She nodded and hugged him. Bruce let out a sigh and rubbed his red rimmed eyes. "Well, they're gone."

"The camera dudes are getting on my nerves." He chuckled. Banner looked to his right and saw the other Avengers surrounding Stark and Vision's grave.

Wanda couldn't feel Vision nor Stark. She couldn't enter them. The witch could remember the emotions she felt when she talked with them. They were different, and her emotions were different with each one. She wish she could have apologized to the Ironman, his mind was twisted when she read it last.

'He knew you were sorry Wanda.' That was the first scentence she heard when she entered Cap's mind. His voice was higher from all the sorrow and crying.

'Ah, yes...' She smiled at him from afar. 'I wish I could...talk to him again..'

'I know.'

She looked up again at Steve, he was the only one looking at her. Clint, Sam, T'challa, Peter and Rhodey were behind him, talking with Pepper. Bruce and Nat were to her right.

Steve could tell she was think of Stark, but also Vision. He wished he could see that golden cape beside her. The look on her face when they were working together side by side. He hopes that Wanda will not have dreams of death and despair of Stark or Viz, or even Pietro. No more.

Though she told him in the funeral she could notice a flash of red, gold and blue in her mind. Stark, Pietro and Vision can exist in her mind, in her memories. The three will wait for her once it's her time to go. Like T'challa said, "Death is not the end".

Rogers aproached her and pulled her into a hug. The Scarlet witch put her arms around Steve's neck.

'Death...' Wanda said inside Steve. 'Is not the end...T'challa says.'

She heard Steve's thoughts.

'I know.' He chuckled and Wanda laughed right with him.

She pulled away and looked at the sky, the sun on her face. A smile spread across her lips and she let out a somewhat happy sigh.

"Hey." Steve put a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Sun's out."

...

END


End file.
